Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 March 2016
02:26 // what? 02:26 Chica.... i can't.. see... 02:26 *Dante is still alive, but out cold. 02:26 Its okay..You'll get fixed 02:26 V: *Tries to use the Force to awaken him* 02:27 no... chica... 02:27 Droid plz 02:27 *Dante has no response 02:27 i can't... since i am a ghost too... 02:27 "Hmmm..." *Millen leaves, returning a few minutes later with a bucket of ice.* "Stand back!" 02:27 PLASMA CANNON 02:27 Boo! 02:27 MACHINE GUN TURRET 02:27 // Hiya, Pink 02:27 // - 02:27 * Pinkgirl234 walks in holding a knife >:) 02:27 o-o 02:27 V: *Jumps back* 02:27 (Oh, it's Pink! Hi!) 02:27 * The MTF called Scouter is horribly spooked by Pink 02:27 Yeah but you'll get inside the animatronic one its fixed and you can see again! 02:27 Hi Alex the Neko 02:27 how do you wake up a unconscious person without hurting them 02:27 Hi Pink) 02:27 i can't.... 02:28 (Ohai guys? Ya roleplaying?) 02:28 the animatronic's head was crushed... 02:28 // You can't wake up Dante like that. 02:28 (yee) 02:28 // Yup 02:28 (How is everytronic here?) 02:28 // He doesn't feel anything until he wakes up 02:28 // XD (yee) 02:28 ..You'll get fixed, Violet 02:28 i don't know if i can... 02:28 // Wow just wow XD 02:28 // ... 02:29 *Head begins to bleed even more 02:29 (What are you guys roleplaying about?) 02:29 ngh.... 02:29 Yes you can! 02:29 this hurts.... 02:29 V: By the Force, it's not working.. 02:29 "Uhhh...Hold on!" *She sets the ice down, then yells.* "TRISH ISN'T SHIT!" 02:29 i can't.... 02:29 // Pierrot you fucked up. 02:29 // YOU FUCKED UP. 02:29 // EVERYTHING IS FUCKED UP. 02:29 Wut? 02:29 (she is just trying o get him awake) 02:29 // Why What?! No! 02:30 (-to) 02:30 V: *Presses hand deeper, trying to forge a connection into his mind* 02:30 // Trish hates being trash talked. 02:30 *Dante has a blank state of mind 02:30 // Ooooh 02:30 Chica.... i don't know how much longer i will be able to stay... 02:30 (dROID I THOUGHT THAT SO WRONGLY) 02:30 (I did too! DX 02:30 (OH) 02:30 // PERVERTED PIERROT GTFO 02:30 (Kappa) 02:30 (Zynical? Is dat u?) 02:30 // Thought I was the only one XD 02:30 (GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!)) 02:31 Just pleas try! 02:31 // HNNNG. 02:31 Please* 02:31 i don't know if i can.... 02:31 "Uhhh..." 02:31 *Dante still nothing 02:31 Just be strong! 02:31 *She drops the bucket on Dante.* "Wake up, you lazy moron." 02:31 *Begins to blur and glitch out as i am being sent to the good place.* 02:31 ha ha.... 02:32 i don't want to let go... 02:32 V-Violet... 02:32 try shocking him....a electric shock 02:32 chica.... i'll s-s-s-see y-y-y-you th-th-there... 02:32 Violet! Stop this is scaring me! 02:33 // EMALYN 02:33 "Hmm....Is his gun around?" 02:33 V: * Unleashes Force lightning into Dante's body* 02:33 // YOU GAVE THEM A FUCKED UP IDEA 02:33 // XD 02:33 *disappears 02:33 *Dante flashes between his Devil Trigger 02:33 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Runs to Dante and shocks him 02:33 WAKE UP 02:33 *Small sparks are floating down from where she was...* 02:34 *Millen eventually locates Dante's gun, and swipes it.* "Guys! Stop! He's going fucker mode again!" 02:34 *begins to reappear* 02:34 *Dante is repeatedly switches back and froth 02:34 no... 02:34 i won't... 02:34 i won't die again... 02:34 Guys 02:34 Chica... 02:34 I wanna show somethin' hold on 02:34 *the glitches begin to stop and i stop fading* 02:35 V: *Presses onward* 02:35 "HEY DANTE! I GOT YOUR GUN!" 02:35 *Dante still no respond 02:35 (wHY DID I ONCE AGAIN THINK THAT WRONG DROID) 02:35 Chica.. 02:35 // PERVERTED PIERROT. 02:35 (http://goo.gl/uPRFbG LOL look at our Main Page guys. WARNING: Vulglar language ahead.) 02:35 // GTFO 02:36 (Nu 02:36 *Begins to float towards Chica* 02:36 02:36 (WTF IS THAT... 02:36 (WHat did yOU do! 02:36 Ah Gizoogle) 02:36 (It's FNaF RP in Gizoogle. 02:36 what's gizoogle? 02:37 God, that thing's hilarious) 02:37 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Looks at Violet 2016 03 22